A separating and taking out device is used in equipment such as printers, copying machines, automatic teller machines (ATMs) and mail article processors. The separating and taking out device separates stacked media such as paper sheets one by one from a piled stack composed of the stacked media. The separating and taking out device is required to have performance to separate media one by one reliably. In some cases, such a separating and taking out device can not separate media certainly, due to meshed concave and convex shapes on surfaces of media or an electrostatic attraction force, for example. Accordingly, a technique of reducing friction force between stacked media by oscillating an ultrasonic vibrator in the vicinity of surfaces of stacked media is proposed.
However, in some cases, it is difficult depending on a type of media to reducing friction force between stacked media sufficiently and to separate media one by one reliably.